


They Could Make It Work

by preludedArtist



Series: Aiming for Three [1]
Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Polyamory, There are different types of polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preludedArtist/pseuds/preludedArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A negotiation based on her happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Could Make It Work

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This first work of the series(?) comes off as slightly experimental so I apologize.
> 
> As a polyamorous individual myself I can highly relate to that one post that mentions that a cure for (unrequited) love triangles is polyamory.

 This is extremely awkward.

 But it needs to happen.

 She’s watching him over her steaming cup of green tea and he wonders how someone so small could look like she’s capable of picking him up and throwing him off the tower. 

 They still have not started talking. He thinks it’s because silence is predictable whereas a conversation may go many directions.

 But if they don’t talk then there would be no point in being here. In meeting up with her who no doubt did not want to meet up with him. 

 “Hello again, Sybil.”

 She squints her eyes, barely noticeable, and she puts on her most charming smile. “I thought we were just going to sit here and drink tea. Though you’ve barely touched yours.”

 He sighs, already feeling desperate exasperation pound at his head. Lovely time for a headache, isn’t it? He smiles politely. Two can play at that game. “I’m a man of coffee, no offense.”

 She makes a humming sound, taking a thin straw and lightly stirring the contents of her drink. Her casual hat manages to obscure her features for a brief second. 

 “I’m with Red.” He says and Sybil glances up sharply. But she’s civil, always composed and lovely. She looks like she wants to say so many things that perhaps were much better left off unheard of to the public ear. 

 The tension lingers in the air for a little while. He continues.

 “She likes me.  _ Really _ likes me.”

 Sybil shifts in her chair, tea ignored, strife in her eyes. How arrogant; where is he going with this, she’d wonder. 

 He sits up straighter, hands clasped together rested on the table separating the two of them. “She really likes you, too.”

 And this surprises her. She didn’t think he’d bring that up. “Of course she does.”

 “I know you haven’t backed off.”

 “And I won’t-”

 “And I’m not telling you to. You know that Red can make her own choices, yeah?”

 Sybil looks affronted. “Do you really think I don’t know that? That I would invalidate her own decision? Even if it’s not a very good one if I have to be absolutely honest-”

 “We can both be there for her.”

 That makes Sybil pause again.

 “What are you insinuating?” She knows. She’s aware. 

 “She can have the two of us.” 

 Sybil now definitely knows the gist of it. And it wasn’t like she disapproved or was unaware that  _ yes _ Red can have the both of them. She’s heard her mention it, subtle and suggestive but never direct. 

 He’s patient with her. Waiting. The look on her face doesn’t sway his hopes. He wants Red to be happy. He’s willing to do this for her; to  _ try. _

 But Sybil, and she doesn’t care how selfish or stubborn this was, but she refused to share Red. Refused to share her with  _ him _ . They had something sincere and close and endearing before he arrived and swayed Red into his arms. She won’t ever get over that. He was a nobody. She was known all over. Elite. A woman of high status and she could have given her everything. Could have shown her everything. 

 She looks at him, a hard gaze, trying to read him. It was detestable. A nobody. Nothing fueled her with distaste more. 

 But some part of her gloats that even he’d admit that there was an attraction between her and Red. Some part of her that warms up and threatens to show when it was evident that perhaps Red’s feelings for her hadn’t changed.

 Red’s happiness is, of course, of extreme importance. 

 And Sybil could never let  _ him _ be the bigger one of the two of them.

 “She can have us.” Sybil nods, lightly pushing aside her cooled down cup of tea. She then raises a brow. “But…”

 He mimicked her questioning look and his eyes widened. “Nothing between  _ us _ . No no no,  _ we _ are not going to-”

 “Yes yes, I know.” She smirks, bringing a hand up holding it out for him. 

 “A handshake? ..Right.”

 They shake on it.

 They’re trying this for her.

 It can be done, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for any sloppiness!


End file.
